


【授權翻譯】誰是孩子爸（By/ IvanW）

by aLady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Starfleet Academy, translation in chinese, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 當Jim發現自己懷孕之後，唯一的問題是……誰是孩子爸？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's the Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257777) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> Thank IvanW for allow me to translate this fic, I love her so much!! lol  
> 感謝IvanW讓我翻譯這篇文，我真的超愛她的，哈哈！

我有麻煩了。

 

很大的麻煩。

 

有點像，呃……我似乎有些過頭了。

 

我的名字是James Tiberius Kirk。我是星艦學院的學生。一年級新生。一切都很美好，理論上啦。我不能說我沒懷疑過這職業適不適合我，但我喜歡這個，非常。

 

第一個學期我就交到了一個好朋友。那就是Bones。他的名字其實是Leonard McCoy，而且他是一名醫生。為什麼我叫他Bones呢？說來話長而且可能會有點無聊。而且，這其實沒太大關係，Bones是我的好友，而且他很棒。

 

我也交了個男朋友。他人不太好，我一開始並不知道。但Gary是個混帳，Gary Mitchell，我男友。前男友。

 

要是早點跟他分手就好了。

 

 

「Bones，我有麻煩了。」

 

Bones皺眉，把眼光從他的PADD上移開看向我。「你做了啥？小林丸號測試作弊啦？」

 

「屁啦。」我回應，「我都還沒做那個測驗呢！而且我還不確定自己要不要去。」

 

「為何不？」Bones靠回他的椅子上。

 

「你知道誰設計了那個測試嗎？」

 

「不知。」

 

「Spock。」

 

「那個在你第一學期教你天體物理學的瓦肯講師？」

 

「Yeah，你知道他是誰。」我感到有點不安，這感覺很操蛋，我不希望覺得緊張。我撫上我的肚子，轉身看向鏡子並撩起我的襯衫。

 

「所以到底這些是怎樣讓你陷入麻煩？」

 

「沒啦。你自找的喔，不是我。」我咬了我的下唇，嚐了一些血並攤在Bones旁邊的椅子上。「你知道我媽的媽媽來自Xaltalantia吧？」

 

「呃，yeah。你說過你媽十歲以前都在Xaltalantia直到你的外祖父，Jim，舉家搬到地球。」

 

我把頭放在自己交叉在桌上的雙臂。「對於Xaltalantia，你了解多少？」

 

Bones聳聳肩。「位於Storovian太陽系的星球。有著與地球相似的大氣。大致上是個冰冷的星球。」

 

「那Xaltalantia人呢？」

 

Bones嘆了口氣。「這是什麼益智問答？我在醫學院時曾學過他們的生理學。人形生物，看起來就像地球人，大致上啦，不過兩性皆可懷孕或讓人懷孕。」

 

我變得有些蒼白。「Yeah。」我用我的舌頭弄溼我的嘴唇，「關於這個。」

 

「哪個？」

 

「嗯，就是……」我開始流汗，很多汗，「我不曾告訴你這個，但我猜某些Xaltalantia的基因遺傳到我身上了。」

 

「諸如？」

 

「真的。」我吞了吞口水，把我的臉埋在我的手裡，「我可以，你知道的。」

 

Bones現在睜大雙眼瞧著我，「可以啥？」

 

「懷孕啊！」我低語，「像他們一樣。」

 

「我操！Jim！」

 

「我知道，我他媽知道。」

 

Bones突然起身使他的椅子眶啷一聲倒在地上。「等等，等他媽的一下。你現在告訴我這些幹嘛？」

 

我搖搖頭，不敢看他。

 

「Jim？你最好別告訴我我想你正在告訴我什麼。」

 

「我還不確定。」我終於放開我的雙手並勇敢接觸他的視線。「聽著，我通常用注射來壓制這項能力，就樣，就像避孕之類的東西。我懷孕的機會其實非常小，或者我就是被引導相信這些。我注射啦總之。」

 

「但？」

 

「我用完了，而且我還沒機會去換藥。而且既然這基會非常低，嗯，我就覺得這並非什麼大問題。」我再次撫摸我的肚子。「但，嗯，我開始有些奇怪的症狀並且感到不適，所以我做了測試。」

 

「結果是確定的嗎？」Bones開始咆哮。

 

我用手指戳我的手掌。「Yeah，我，呃也許這不準確。」

 

「操蛋喔Jim！」

 

「你可以幫我做些正式測試嗎？」

 

Bones閉上雙眼，然後搖頭。當他張開眼睛時，他下定了決心。「我們需要去醫院。我去拿一下我的外套。」

 

我點點頭。我非常緊張並與噁心天人交戰。他拿了我的外套給我，我聳肩穿上它。他看著我的肚子但假裝他沒在看。

 

****

當他從醫院檢驗室回來時，我從他的表情知道跟我猜想的一樣壞。他看著手上的PADD而不是看著我。

 

「結果是確定的，孩子。」他柔聲說道。

 

「噢，天啊。」

 

他將PADD放到一旁，然後將手搭在我的肩上。「你想怎麼辦？你可以選擇引產，如果你想要的話。」

 

「墮胎？」我摸了摸我的肚子，「我、我不知道我做不做得到。」

 

「星艦——」

 

「我知道。我該拿學院怎麼辦？我的意思是，我怎麼可能帶著一個孩子進入宇宙？」

 

「嗯，這個可能性不低。而且我想你還有幾年才會畢業才會去外太空。」Bones嘆氣，「我會盡你的意願幫助你，Jim。而如果你決定留著這個孩子，我也會幫你。」

 

我點點頭，感到有點痠麻。

 

「所以……Gary？」Bones臉色黯淡，「我以為你們分手了。」

 

「確實。但分手前一晚我們打了分手砲。」

 

「老天。」

 

我想哭，但我沒有，也不會。「其實更糟，Bones。」

 

「這他媽的怎說？」

 

「我、我不確定寶寶是不是Gary的。」我呼出一口很重的氣。「因為隔天我跟一個我在酒吧遇到的男人一夜情。」我搔了搔我的後頸。「然後我才知道他是個Orion外交官什麼的。」

 

「你跟一個Orion人打砲？」Bones難以置信地問。

 

「他上了我，但，嗯。那有點，呣，某種熱情。」

 

「他強迫你嗎？」

 

「也不是啦。但，嗯，我也不會再看到他了沒差。」

 

Bones皺眉。「為何？」

 

「我前幾天看到一則新聞說他在Delta IV那裡的穿梭機爆炸事故中身亡。」

 

「Son of a bitch.」

 

我臉部抽動。

 

「所以，這孩子可能是他或是Gary的？」

 

「或……」

 

Bones睜大雙眼，「或？」

 

「Okay，向我保證你不會抓狂或怎樣，Bones。」

 

他現在有點氣。「抓狂？為何我他媽的要抓狂？」

 

「你音量提高了。」

 

「Jim——」

 

「我那時跟那位講師爭論，呣，嗯，爭論所有事情。他某種程度從我身上得到樂趣。爭論就是。他很煩人。隨便啦，我們在爭論，然後，嗯，突然我們，呣， 在他的教室幹了起來。」

 

「我操蛋的，Jim。你上了個老師？不要告訴我是他上你。」

 

我臉紅了。我知道我臉紅因為我感覺我的臉頰很燙。「這發生在Orion事件的隔天。隔天早晨其實。而且，呣，這孩子很可能也是……他的。」

 

「我一定會後悔，但你說的是誰？」

 

「Spock。」


	2. Chapter 2

我在哪裡？噢，對了，我在麻煩裡。

 

這不是你們普通男生會有的麻煩，是吧？

 

當然，當然不是。麻煩只會找上我。

 

「你想怎麼辦？」Bones在隔天早餐時問我。

 

當我睡醒，Bones告訴我他會給我一個全套早餐。總之，我必須保持我的氣力。但當他看著我們寢室的小廚房，才發現我們沒有雞蛋、馬鈴薯也沒有麵包。他可以做個漢堡小餡餅，並將之放在一個沒有餐包的盤子上。

 

我們現在在一個離宿舍不遠的小餐廳裡。當我們昨晚離開醫院，Bones問了我一些問題。我睡前他又問了一遍。當我醒來時，你知道的，Bones腦袋裡有很多疑問，很多。

 

我戳了我的半熟蛋，打算跟我的棕色洋芋混在一起吃。「我需要做什麼事嗎？」

 

「現在？也許不用。但你最終要的。」Bones把一杯綠茶推給我，「喝。」

 

「我思考過了，」我說，忽視他並切著我盤中的臘腸。「我不需要告訴孩子的爸，呃，我的意思是另一個男人，對吧？聽著，如果那個人是Orion人，事情就再簡單不過了，對吧？而且他也不會再出現了。」我臉色又白了，「對此我感到有點不安。」

 

「像是？」

 

「我們並沒有太多的交談，我不太了解他，除了他有個大－－」

 

「夠了！」Bones看起來非常憤慨。

 

「我本來要說大禿頭。」

 

「是啊。在這種時刻開玩笑吧！」

 

我嘆氣。「必須開個玩笑。天知道另外一個男人是誰。我是說，這是我自己的事，對吧？」

 

Bones裝笑。「大概吧。但這是逃避，你期待著喜悅但你突然在你最喜歡的講師心中出現，而他想起你們兩個曾髒髒地滾床單，他會想知道他是不是孩子的爸爸。」

 

我扮了鬼臉，「嗯哼，他可以繼續猜測。」

 

「啥？直到寶寶出世而且還帶著尖耳朵嗎？」Bones再次把茶推給我，「喝吧。」

 

我拿起茶杯並遲疑地啜飲一口。「呃，也並非像我想的這麼壞，也許這孩子就是個瓦肯人呢。」我笑了，這並不好笑，但我笑了。

 

「他甚至可以要求作親子鑑定。」

 

「他可以嗎？」

 

「他是一個外交大使的兒子，我可以確定這對他而言只是小菜一疊。好了，現在，我寧可用我的舌頭清洗泳池地板也不要問這個，但難道不是Mitchell？」

 

「Gary現在正在船艦上，他在某個地方，這是很好的擺脫。」我沉默了一陣因為我決定開始狼吞虎嚥吃我的早餐。「誰是父親決定了我的幸運。」

 

「所以，寶寶要叫你媽媽？」

 

「閉嘴，隨便啦，我可能是這個寶寶的唯一親屬。」

 

Bones點點頭，「你確定要留著他？」

 

我避開了Bones的視線，他的視線有時候太他媽的評估與了解。「也許。我的意思是，我不會比他們更糟，是吧？」

 

「你媽跟你繼父？」

 

我重重地吞了口口水。「是啊。我從未想過我會有個孩子。你知道嗎？我覺得我懷孕的機會是天殺地低，甚至不存在。我非常喜歡女孩但我從未視我自己會與一個女孩一起定下來。這是我的機會，Bones。給孩子一些我不能擁有過的東西。一個美好的人生。」我對上他的視線，「即使星艦跟眾星將遠離我。」

 

「你要跟Pike說嗎？」

 

「最終會的。我想我必須要。但我想先盡力隱瞞。」

 

****

我站在Spock的教室門外，躊躇著我是否應該進去。跟Bones稍早的對話還在我腦海裡。我應該要跟Spock說這可能性嗎？他是唯一還在周圍而我可以告知的孩子爸爸的候選人。

 

我跟Spock算不上是朋友。自從那天我跟他在他的桌子上做愛之後，我們都還不曾跟對方說過話。甚至是看對方一眼。而我仍能感覺到他在我臀瓣上的手指的力量而他將我放倒。

 

這真是瘋了。

 

即便Spock是我孩子的父親，也不代表我們會再次踏上那條路。我們甚至不喜歡對方。

 

我轉開門把，進入教室。

 

Spock在他位於教室頂端的辦公桌旁，與Uhura同學站得很近。Uhura的手放在他的胸上。他的頭低得與她的方向很近。

 

認真地，我正打算轉身離開但她注意到我。

 

「Kirk，真的，你難道不能離人們遠一點嗎？」

 

「我並不——」

 

「晚點，傍晚時我會去見你。」Spock告訴她，並有效讓她離開。

 

她看起來並不怎麼高興，但她深手拽起書包然後從我旁邊奔出教室。

 

「Kirk同學，你可以過來了。」

 

雖然不情願，我還是走近他。「你不必讓她離開的，我可以其他時間再來。」我猜我會吧但他不知道。

 

他的雙手放在他背後，Spock翹起他的頭看著我。「如果你的目的是透過勾引我進行性交以得到額外的好處，你將會失敗。」

 

我的腦袋轉了一分鐘去抓住他剛剛說的話。而第一件擊中我的事情是……「額外的？你是指我以前曾經獲取好處？」

 

他看著我而我無法責怪他。

 

集中精神，Jim！

 

「那不是——等等，我勾引你？」

 

Spock點點頭。「我很高興我們都一致同意。」

 

「一致同意？」我真的笑了，「那是個問題，老兄。」

 

「我不是你的老兄。」

 

我數到十。這種東西是起初讓我在他桌上張開雙腿的原因。

 

「如果要說誰勾引誰，兄弟，是你，不是我。但我不是來這裡像你暗示的，要得到什麼好處。」

 

「很好。」他隨意靠在自己的桌上，「你有何貴幹？」

 

我想到了什麼就說什麼，而沒有一個是跟我的懷孕有關：「你把你舌頭鑽進我喉嚨的時候你跟她在一起嗎？」

 

「我並不記得我的整個舌頭伸進到你的喉嚨。」

 

「回答這個問題。」

 

他的眉毛輕微上揚。「我並沒有。」

 

「但你現在有了？」

 

「Uhura同學希望能進入一段浪漫關係。」Spock停頓了一下，「但這與你沒什麼關係。如果你不是為了進一步的性交來影響我，那麼，我可以問你來此有何貴幹？」

 

「天啊，你真的認為我是一個大混蛋，對不對？」我嘆氣並抓了我的頭髮。「我在你的課堂上是優等生，你知道。」

 

「我不會使用那個精確的詞語，然而，我——」

 

「想想那個吧，為何我需要透過性交來得到好處？」

 

當然，Spock早有答案：「你申請進行小林丸測試，而你知道我設計了這項測試。」

 

「我已收回我的測驗申請。」

 

「我尚不知曉此事。我能詢問你為什麼嗎？」

 

「就在剛剛。我心中還有其他事。」

 

Spock的唇變薄了，「無聊瑣碎的社交活動，喝酒狂歡與派對，無庸置疑。」

 

我看著他，「哇。」

 

「大部分的一年級學生都這麼做。這無關個人評價。」

 

「你知道嗎？算了。我真的不需要這些。」我把書包放在我的肩上然後轉身離開。

 

「你希望討論什麼？」

 

「你自己去發現。」

 

然後我頭也不回地離開教室。

 

****

「你去哪了？」Bones爸在我回到宿舍時立刻盤問了我。

 

我放下我的書包然後沉到離我最近的椅子裡。Bones馬上走握來替我按摩肩膀。

 

「我去見了Spock。」我嘆了個長氣說。

 

他在我肩上的手速度放慢了，「嗯？結果如何？」

 

「不好。我不打算告訴他他可能會做爸爸。」

 

「那當他看到你逐漸隆起的小腹呢？」

 

「我猜他甚至不知道我的Xaltalantian基因，像其他人一樣。他也許只會想我變肥了。」

 

「即使他不知道，而我不清楚他知不知道，因為天殺的，怪異的或什麼的，那個瓦肯人知道任何事，他可以肯定地告訴你變得有點肥跟有個寶寶在你肚子裡面的差異。」

 

「嗯哼。我不知道。隨意啦，我要回到我以前的樣子。不管誰讓我懷孕了都讓他繼續是秘密。」我撫上我的肚子，「寶寶是我的。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龜更中  
> 原作都快更完了我真是愧對於他QQ

我一直以來都是靠自己，為何這次不行？即便我知道這並不完全真實，Bones會在那裡。我十分幸運，他就坐在我身邊，在離開Riverside的穿梭機內。

 

書突然從我手上被拉開——當我正坐在星聯學院的餐廳裡閱讀時。

 

「《好孕大作戰》，」Sulu唸了唸書名之後看了看我，「你把人家搞懷孕啦Kirk？」

 

「把書還我然後管好你自己的事。」我從他手中拿回我的書，「你不是有課還什麼嗎？」

 

Sulu笑了，「我的確有。但我只是在想你想不想去練習一下。我看了看那些練習墊，還有體育館都是空的。你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

我非常清楚我那些與地板撞擊、踢踢肚子的日子已經結束。但我更清楚我還沒準備好把事情告訴Sulu。他是朋友，對，但他是一個八卦大嘴巴而我現在不需要這張嘴。

 

「我今天不行，我有很多書要念。」

 

「噢。」Sulu看起來很失望。

 

「那個Ben怎麼樣？他總是在問。」

 

Sulu噘嘴，「嗯，也許吧，好吧，我要走了，再見。」

 

我看著他離去，嘆了口氣。這是我人生改變的另一個方式。我應該遲早會告訴Sulu。但你要怎麼跟另外一個人說你懷了孕，而他們壓根兒不知道你有這樣的能力？

 

唯一確定的是，我需要一個更好的方法來隱藏我正在看的書。Sulu不是學院唯一一個愛八卦的學生。我把書隨便丟盡我的書包裡。我一個小時後有一門課，但我感覺很不好。我今天胃一直非常不舒服，但我並沒有真的嘔吐。

 

我心不在焉地拿著我的保溫杯要喝一喝我的咖啡，然後我皺了眉頭，想起來這杯中物是取代了我的杯中樂的Bones為我準備的綠茶。有個醫生是你最好的朋友真是個挑戰。

 

我需要些新鮮空氣。我起身把我的保溫杯丟入垃圾桶便走了出去。

 

這是一個美麗的晴天，我的心情馬上好了起來。鳥兒在天上飛翔，溫暖的徐風吹亂我的頭髮並輕撫我的臉龐。我無法阻止為笑險現在我的臉上。我朝著幾個經過的學生微笑。

 

然後我看見了他們。

 

他們不像是在學院裡親熱或什麼。他們甚至沒有觸碰彼此。他們只是站在一棵樹下，面對面說話。Uhura跟Spock，還能有誰呢？

 

我的心馬上就變得酸酸的。好吧，這完全走樣了。

 

他們並未注意到我。我不知道為什麼我會有這樣的感受。被當作空氣。因為現在的感覺就是這樣。

 

我轉身往另外一個方向卻不經意碰見Bones，還能有誰呢？

 

「輕鬆點，輕鬆點，Jim。」Bones把他沉穩的手放在我的肩上，「怎麼這麼急呢孩子？」

 

「並不急，」我否認，「就只是想離開這裡。」

 

Bones看過我身後。他皺起眉頭，然後把目光放在我身上，充滿同情。「我知道了。Jim，那不代表他們在一起。」

 

「他們就是在一起。反正，我不在乎。真的。我們……我們能回家或去別的方嗎？」

 

「當然。」他拉著我的手臂，好像要護送我一樣。

 

我翻了眼睛對著他，「我不是病人。我可以自己走路。」

 

「抱歉，」Bones放開了我，「老習慣了。」

 

我看著他並走像我們的宿舍，「嗯？什麼習慣？」

 

有那麼幾分鐘Bones的眼睛看著地上，那真的不像他，我開始感到驚恐。

 

「只是……當我爸快死時，他病得真的非常重也非常虛弱，而我必須幫助他，你知道嗎？幫助他下地。自此之後我就習慣做一隻母雞。」

「Bones——」

 

「欸，讓我說完。當我前妻懷著Joanna時，嗯，她完全不想讓我靠近。無論何時我嘗試幫助她，她總是推開我。所以我想，這完全在我腦中攪和在一起了——」

 

我停下腳步，他也停了下來。他放大的雙眼中寫了驚訝。我對他微笑並給了他一個簡單的擁抱。「你知道我愛你，對吧？」

 

「嗯哼。」Bones粗魯地說。

 

「兄弟那樣——」

 

「另一個老媽，嗯哼。」Bones微笑並且假裝揍我的手臂，「走吧！」

 

****

「怎了孩子？」

 

Bones發現我坐在沙發上輕托著一杯熱巧克力。我的雙眼可能有點濕潤。他做在我的身邊並輕拍我的腿。

 

「沒什麼事。」

 

「拜託，告訴Bones。」

 

我轉了轉我的眼睛，「就……當大家發現寶寶的時候，他們一定都會把我看作蕩婦。就像他們總是認為的一樣。」

 

「你在乎他們想什麼嗎？」

 

「對，我在乎。」我輕輕地說，「我知道我不該。我跟Gary在一起兩個月而就只跟他。我並沒有背著他偷吃，一次也沒有。但他卻對我不忠。一而再，再而三地。」

 

「他是個天殺的混蛋，」Bones說，「而身為一個醫生以及一個人類，我我本不該說這些的，但我希望他永遠別回來。」

 

「那……那個Orion人呢？本不該那樣。我只是對Gary感到非常失望，因為我真是個白癡。而他就突然在那裡，而他喜歡我。」我不敢看向Bones，無法對上他的視線。「不是每個人都這樣。我知道他喜歡我是因為他想做愛，但有那麼幾秒我真的感受到了。那是激烈的，但真的很好玩，而且那感覺就像身在高處並且被愛著，如果那聽起來有些道理的話。」我嘆了口氣並小啜一口熱巧克力。這燙著我的雙唇但我並不在意，「當我想著他發生什麼事了的時候，那真的有點嚇到我了。」

 

「試著不要，」Bones溫柔地說，「這很遺憾也很不幸，但那是他時候到了。」

 

我點點頭，「我、我真的喜歡他。非常喜歡。」

 

「那個Orion人？」

 

「不，」我輕語，我的喉嚨好像就要關上了。我只感受得到淚水再次降臨而這讓我不快。但我沒辦法停止。「Spock。當我們……當那終於發生時，那就像最好最好的事。而我想著『噢我的老天，Spock，我跟Spock。』然後在那之後，他變得非常冷，完全將我排除在外。所以，我離開了教室。我甚至不知道我當時在想什麼，但之後他並沒有聯繫我，所以我沒有聯繫他；然後他連看我一眼都不看，所以我也不看他。而沒多久，我開始思考『那真的發生過嗎？』」我將手放在我的肚子上，「那真的發生了。但現實就是，他完全不喜歡我。而我就是個笨蛋。」

 

「Jim，我、我希望我知道要說什麼。」

 

我擦是我的眼睛，「這到底是坨什麼呢？」

 

「它們叫作眼淚。」

 

我笑了。「我知道。但天殺的什麼？為什麼我哭得像個蠢嬰孩？」

 

「關於這個，我已經開始研究Xaltalantia人了。」

 

我看向Bones謹慎地越過我的可可亞。「嗯？」

 

「特別是針對男性Xaltalantia人。而很顯然的，他們在懷孕兩三個月時會變得非常情緒化。」

 

「情緒化？」

 

Bones用手勢向我表示，「眼淚。非常常見。」

 

「我的老天。真的？」我用我的手背擦了擦我的鼻子，「這真是太棒了。」

 

「這很噁心，Jim。」Bones遞給我一張面紙。

 

「你知道我是一個醜哭包，」我抱怨，「我討厭我的Xaltalantia基因。」

 

「會好起來的，Jim。我會在這裡。不管他的爸爸在不在。」

 

我氣惱地吸了口氣，「我就是爸爸。」

 

「你當然是，甜心。」

 

我朝他丟了個枕頭。


End file.
